Clean Cut But Still Chilling
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Moriarty/Harley, Harley/Joker - Moriarty wants payment from the Joker but not money.


"Everything has been fixed, tied up in a pretty little bow for you, Jackie boy. Now it's time for my payment (even the word makes me giddy)."

I was tucked away by my honey's side, even though hiding would be quite challenge thanks to my bright red and black get up (the one that brings all the eyes), as he went about his bad boy dealings.

(feeling that I shouldn't enjoy the danger so much but it brings out the bad in me brilliantly)

"Watch yourself, Jimmy, not even my muffin can call me that. That wagging tongue of yours might end up forever silenced; I would be doing the world a great favor."

As always I was on his side, the one that would egg him and stroke that giant ego of his (it was becoming the only thing he had me around for, _boring_), but even I saw the warning signs coming off this boy in waves.

(those eyes of his watching my every movement, slipping past my make-up and seeing the girl inside)

"My dear, I could feed you to wolves (and trust me I've met much worse than the likes of you) in a matter of seconds, I may not dress as horribly as you but I'm just as terrifying."

Each word was filled with different layers of threats and said so beautifully, something my puddin' would never have the patience for (that voice of his never soft always an edge to it), that I couldn't help but enjoy their little game of word play.

(resisting the urge to let Mr. J know all this and make his mind swim with envy)

"How much do you want, Moriarty? I'm going to burn it down to ash so best you hurry."

Before he answered, while I waiting for him to fall to the temptation of cold hard cash like all the others, I caught him watching me and those haunting eyes of his nearly froze me in place.

(making me all the more wary of our new business partner)

"Oh, no, no, I don't want any money I have quite enough of that (it's rather boring), I want something much more valuable."

It was hard to surprise me, especially in this wacky life of mine one that is brimming full of loony-tunes (even my own boy has no marbles left), but he was doing a splendid job of that.

(aiming his gaze my way so frequently that I could barely stop the quaking)

"It's quite hard to be shocked by a suit like you (but even I'm a tad bit wigged out and that is saying something), so what will square us up, Jimbo?"

Everything was going the wrong way, Mr. J was the puppet (clown make-up and all) instead of the one with the strings, and it was clear that today would end with whatever Mr. Moriarty wanted.

(and from the way he was looking up and down at my skintight suit and black-lined eyes I was afraid that thing was me)

"_Harley Quinn_, I've taken a fancy to her and I'd rather like to take her home with me, clown make-up and all."

He said my name, throwing a look over to me (now trying and failing to hide behind Mr. J) with a mischief filled smirk attached to it, like he was going to eat me up on the spot.

I tried to hide my quaking, not about to let him see my fear (pretty sure he would enjoy it immensely), positive that my sugar pop wouldn't dare give in to him.

(my legs were ready to run if this turned sour)

"Excuse me, but I'm not currency, bub."

I shot him a look right back that was full of revulsion, and since my choice of boyfriend was rather on the dubious side that was a pretty good insult in my book, but it only made his smile grow.

(and he made sure to blow me a kiss)

"I-I can't do that, pal, I can give up virtually anything (and a few good laughs for free), but not that."

My hands were locked on Joker's arm, surprised that he hadn't shaken me off like he always did ('stop clinging, Harley, it's disgusting'), glad that I had him as a buffer.

(nearly paralyzed with fear at the idea of being alone with _him_)

However I couldn't help but hate the hesitation, and how he was having a hard time saying no (thinking over my possible slavery way too long) buried in his voice.

"Too bad, Jack, I guess I'll have to unfix all those problems I solved for you, or killing you is another rather fun option (and trust me, my dear, I can make good on that)."

For the first time since I attached myself to Mr. J's hip, wondering when that beautiful day would come where he said those three little (life changing) words back to me, I saw him falter.

(falling over too quickly for my liking)

"Sugar, you can't be serious about this! My daddy isn't afraid of anyone or thing, especially not some smirking nutball in a clean suit, please tell me this is all a big punch line. Baby?"

I let my unstable mind take over (the one that finds Mr. J to be the sexist man in the universe), because if I was sane in any way I would know better than to stand up to this different type of monster (soft spoken until Mr. Hyde takes him over).

It gave me that extra jolt of bravery that I needed, hoping it would be enough to bring Mr. J home to protect little old me from the snapping beast (and I'm not even kidding about the teeth, very sharp), but nothing could save me now.

(I come to regret insulting him later, regret it _terribly_)

"T-Take her and just be finished with all of this, and do it quick before I change my mind. And if I ever get the chance to make you the star of one of my deadly jokes I will not hesitate to take it."

I waited patiently for my honey to do something, _anything_, but just like the joke he was becoming (always the one in chains never the victor) he handed me off like I was a good he could trade.

(making a crack in that love that never made any sense to begin with)

"Rightly so, now come along puppet, like the good little girl I know you are, I do hate to miss my programs."

For the first time in forever I was lost for words, as he stared me down with his hand out ready for me take it and leave this insanity for a new type, and with that one look I knew that fighting wouldn't help me.

(despite my brave face make up of red and black he still terrified me)


End file.
